Dark love
by Ryuubi blackheart
Summary: evil loves evil right so who loves mandy WHO is her sceret lover read and find out mandy/?


This is based on Mandy being ruler of the world but not that worm type thingie she was

**Disclamier i don nor will i ever own grim advantures of billy and mandy sad really i know because if i did mandy would be with Junior i loves him**

* * *

It would be a lie to say that this was his first time doing this. Meeting her here in _her throne room._ The immense, barrier due to the fact that he lived below her separated the underworld from each other. A girl that he heard death him self call.....perfect he remembered when he first met her the dark queen perfect to any women something that made the evil in him cry out for her. He wanted her no he needed her. "what the fuck was wrong with him he did not love her no but he wanted her to dominate her or at least know her better"

He was surrounded by red and black, making the halls seem like an endless lake of black and red decorative surroundings'.

Out of the darkness a pair of lips crashed against his mouth violently and sending him crashing into the merciless, hard ground. He started to chuckle even with the pain spreading the form his spine, a feminine body from which gushed an aura of pure evil. She reached for his face, one deadly finger tracing his chin with enough pressure to draw blood.

They ripped off each others clothes showing Mandy's pale C cup breasts their pink nipples already hard. Junior ran his hand down one softly squeezing it earning him a moan from his queen his hands traveled downwards towards her waistband before ripping it apart hearing her chuckle. He looked up, lime green and black eyes stared into black eyes. She stared down at him before asking " need any help" junior glared then snapped his fingers there was a humming sound before her clothes where ripped off completely. Junior allowed Mandy to take his shirt off before she took her time with his pants. Growling Junior pulled them down revealing his 9 inch penis, He pushed her up against the wall using his tentacles' , ramming harder into her tight passage. Her fingers were digging into his back, her knees tight on his hips, her head thrown back in pleasure. One hand clawed at the wall, the other kneaded her butt, desperately seeking release.

She moaned and gasped in pleasure as he nestled his head into the dip of her neck, licking the salty sweat from her skin. Her nails raked his back and he hissed in rapture and pain. Grunting, he increased the strength of his thrusts, desperate to push her over the edge, to have her moans turn to hisses and shrieks of pleasure.

He didn't need to work for long.

She threw her head back, her body clamping around him unbelievably hard, a shrill call of climax escaping her throat. With a grunt, he followed her, allowed the shuddering of her passage to push him over the edge.

Panting now, he said. "Oh Mandy, I love you."

Most would think this would be love but they where far from the truth. Mandy wanted power

even though she had it something attracted her to him she knew it was his power the fact that he was the son of Nergal, and Mandy was no fool nor was she a tool she did not love him…or at least tried not to love him but his power that was why she did what she did draw him in then tell him no she chuckled to her self knowing that she had him wrapped him around her finger

As long as she existed, there was nothing that she could not do with Junior she could just escape from the boring duties of ruling the earth, but Mandy only lost herself in the ecstasy of blissful sex.

His arm lashed out suddenly, catching her by surprise, and he yanked her down into a suffocating kiss, dull nails carving streaks into her light pale skin. She moaned pleasantly into his mouth at the new response and rocked against him, coaxing out a yelp. Her cheek bled, rivulets of scarlet dripping over his fingers and arm in a tantalizing flow.

The queen and the sadistic demonic son of the destruction and war god, between the tickling caresses and blinding pain had developed into something much more. And neither had any intention of letting go.

She pulled away suddenly, eyes as wide and black as the darkness that surrounded them. Shreds of skin dangled from his fingernails and he looked up in awe as the ghastly wound healed before his eyes. they both knew what had happened and to be frank they did not care, Her eyes closed together in a furious expression and with the swiftness only she could reach, she latched her hands onto his shoulder and drove her teeth into shoulder, resulting in an ear-splitting screech.

Junior screamed despite knowing what he did was pure stupidity summoning the last reminded strength he could summon he felt her let go. He grabbed her shoulder and bit down on that before pressing his palm on to it flat marking her.

Mandy "you are mine forever but don't ever think that I well ever love you Junior ". Junior grinned at her "I love you too " with that Junior gathered his clothes and left

Mandy looking at him then grabbed Grims scythe disappeared . Holding her hand to stomach she thought to her self .

Mandy " _At least Junior isn't stupid like billy or a hopeless romantic like irwin"_

Entering her room she put on her night clothes and got into bed not aware of the small smile on her own face.


End file.
